Philip Van Pelt
Philip Van Pelt is a character in Every Witch Way. He is a character in one of Andi's video games where she was originally supposed to kill the zombies but she hacked the game so that Philip helped her instead. Philip is a zombie boy from Andi's video game and was about to get blown up by Jax until Emma saved him by bringing him to life. After Andi and Philip developed an interest for each other, he was sent back into the game by Emma in Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree. He saves Andi with the Hexoren in Zombie Rescue Team. In Season 3 Emma turned him into a human in The Kanay Strikes Back. Physical Appearance Philip is very pale and has a Justin Bieber like haircut and brown eyes. He was first seen as a zombie but dresses casually and is noticed for his brown leather jacket. Personality He first appears in season 2 in the episode Beach Birthday Bash. He has a liking towards Andi as he opened a door for her in the game and said her name when he came into the real world. When he saw Jax scream he copied him. He has grown to love pizza and tries to bite people when startled or flashed with a bright light. He was sent back into the game after trying to bite Mr. Alonso, Maddie, and Sophie. In season 3 his love for pizza remains and is shown to develop a sense of the real world as he yelled and banged on the T.V when he saw Andi was in trouble. When the Hex lets him out he learns sentences, calls people by name, and do things like arts and crafts and tries not to eat people. His weakness to lights and loud noises fades when the crystal reverts him to human. He seems to be a lot more calm and compassionate as a human. Relationships Andi Cruz Ex-Girlfriend Andi knew Philip ever since she hacked the video game, Zombie Apocalypse 3, and made him her ally. Philip and Andi are considered boyfriend and girlfriend until Emma sent Philip back into the game. Andi and Emma want Philip to be human. Emma is successful with turning Philip from a zombie to a human. He becomes friends with everyone at the end of Season 3. She along with Emma convince Maddie's mother, Ursula Van Pelt, to adopt him, in exchange for powers in the future. In the first episode of Season 4, Andi sends Philip to Silicon Valley back to the manufacturers to meet his parents because she cares about him enough to let him go. (See: Phandi) Emma Alonso ﻿'Friend' He and Emma have been friends ever since she first took him out of the game. Emma tells Jax that Philip is Andi's zombie boyfriend when he asks why Philip helped him while playing the game. She brings him to her room after Jax accidentally activated the zombie blaster. She is seen helping him with dates with Andi. She sent him back into the game at the end of Season 2 after he tried to bite Sophie's head off. Emma is shocked to see him when he comes back in Season 3. She is even more surprised when she finds out that the Hex brought him out. After seeing him act more human-like, she refuses to send Philip back into the game, even though Jax, Daniel, and the Witches Council warned her about the consequences. She decides to turn him human so he can be with Andi. She helps Andi in convincing Mrs. Van Pelt to adopt him. (See: Emandi) Jax Novoa Friend ﻿Philip and Jax first meet when Emma pulled him out of the video game. He immediately freaked out after seeing him and demanded Emma send him back. However, he later began to side with Andi and insisted that Emma keep him around for Andi's sake. He seemed to grow to like Philip as he greeted him with a fist bump in one episode, and went on several double dates with him, Andi, and Emma. Their friendship ends when Emma sends him back into the game in Season 2. When he comes back in Season 3, he seems concerned about how he got out of the game, and surprised when he found out it was Hex. He then let Philip stay at his house because his father was on a business trip. At first, he didn't think Emma should turn him human, afraid of the consequences. However, he ended up helping her and Andi. They are still friends. ﻿ ﻿Maddie Van Pelt Adoptive Sister﻿ Before he became her adoptive brother, Maddie thought he was a nerd, since Andi told her she met him at her gaming group "The great gamers of Miami." Later on in the same school day, she saw him again, and called him "bonkers", cute, but bonkers. Philip then tried to bite her, twice. She was then seen at the Seven with Diego and The Panthers arguing with Andi, Daniel, Emma, and Jax about Philip almost biting Gigi, and then Sophie. It then turns into a conversation about great taste in relationships (Katie and Howard, Jax and Emma, Maddie and Diego). He comes back in season 3, and Maddie is surprised to see him. She is offended when asked if she took Philip out of the game, saying "why would I waste a perfectly good spell on a stinky zombie?' She was then trapped along with Diego, Jax, Philip, Emma, and Andi in Mia's basement, by Mia. She is then confused when she sees him, Emma, and Andi at her house and hearing her mom say that he has a family. After Maddie saves Emma, Mia, and Jax from the game, she seems displeased that her reward for saving them is Philip, while Philip seems happy to have a sister, despite what happened last year. Ursula Van Pelt Adoptive Mother Emma and Andi asked her to adopt Philip in Magical Throwdown. Gigi Rueda Trivia *Andi spent months hacking into the game to get Philip to help her instead of having to destroy him. *Emma brought Philip to life at the end of Beach Birthday Bash. *When Andi hacked the game she made him have the lowest aggression possible. *He's harmless except from when he sees bright lights or if he hears people scream. *He has the same classes as Andi at Iridium High. *Instead of eating brains, Andi gave him pizza which he is now addicted to. *Hex brought him out of the game to save Andi in Zombie Rescue Team. * Philip was turned into a human in The Kanay Strikes Back. *Philip is now Maddie's adopted brother. *He is the American counterpart of Valeria. Gallery References TBA Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Humans Category:Every Witch Way/Characters Category:Teens